


Day 24: Exes

by eating_custardinbed



Series: Pride Month: IT Crowd style [24]
Category: IT Crowd
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Cute, Cutesy, Dorks in Love, Exes, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendface, In Love, Love, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed
Summary: After someone pops up on Friendface, the boys have a discussion about ex-partners
Relationships: Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman
Series: Pride Month: IT Crowd style [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780783
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Day 24: Exes

**Author's Note:**

> todays prompt is “It was you the whole time.”

“Oh no, oh no, oh no-o-o!” Roy groaned, putting his face into his hands and making a frustrated noise. Moss looked up from his computer, furrowing his brow. 

“Did you delete the back-up database again?” he asked. There was fear in his voice. The last time Roy had accidentally done that, they hadn’t left the office for thirty-six hours and Moss had nearly passed out about four times. 

“No, nothing like that, don’t worry,” Roy said, pushing his seat away from his desk and putting his hands on the back of his head. “God, it’s just... the Joker’s found me again on Friendface. She’s sent me forty-eight messages in the last ten minutes.”

“Didn’t your relationship status put her off?” Moss asked, getting up and coming over to stand behind his boyfriend. He put his hands on Roy’s shoulders and began to gently massage the tension out of his shoulders. 

“No,” Roy said miserably, clicking onto the messages and scrolling through them, letting Moss read them. He looked up, watching as Moss’ face turned from shock to disgust to downright anger. “What am I supposed to say to her? If I tell her to bugger off she’ll probably hunt me down and show up at the bloody _house_!” 

“Tell her the truth,” Moss said simply. He took his hands from Roy’s shoulder and went into the kitchenette. Roy followed him, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist from behind. He pressed a kiss into the crook of Moss’ neck. Moss smiled, looking back a little at him. 

“What about you?” Roy asked, rocking from side to side a little, like he was dancing to music only he could hear. “You ever have any crazy exes tryin’ to track you down?” 

“Not really,” Moss said with a shrug as he reached for the kettle. “I don’t really... _have_ many exes.” 

“Not even old school flings?” Roy asked. Moss shrugged again. 

“There was my old roommate from university, I suppose,” he said. 

“What about Ivana?” 

“That... was more of a politeness thing. I didn’t really enjoy it, to be honest.” 

Roy raised his eyebrows in bewilderment. 

“She’s gorgeous.” 

“She’s pretty, yeah. I just... I don’t know. It was weird.” He turned around, so that Roy was pressing his back against the sink. “Can we stop talking about this? _It was you the whole time._ No-one else. None of the people I’ve ever done anything with never came close to having what we have.” 

Roy smiled. He leant forward, kissing Moss as he pushed him roughly against the cabinet. When he broke away, he had a cheeky twinkle in his eye. 

“No,” Moss said with a small laugh. He leaned forward, resting their foreheads together. “Later, okay?” 

Roy gave him puppy-dog eyes, but laughed and nodded. Moss looked away to the floor. 

“Hey?” Roy murmured, tilting his head up. “I love you, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Moss whispered. He smiled. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you enjoyed this!!! please leave comments and kudos if you can, they make me happy like a rabbit whose been given a particularly good lettuce leaf :)
> 
> stay safe and happy, y'all xx


End file.
